Telepresence technology enables a user positioned at a first location to feel as though they are present at a second remote location. Visual and audio information that is normally detected at the second location by the user is provided to the user's senses, artificially “immersing” the user in the remote environment. Advanced telepresence systems give the user the ability to change the ‘point of view’ of their environment simply by moving their head in the direction they wish to see.
A benefit of telepresence technology is the ability for humans to ‘experience’ a situation without being physically present. This is advantageous in harsh and limited access environments such as underground, underwater, extreme climates, and even outer space. The risks posed to humans by a harsh environment are eliminated, while still enabling the collection of environmental information. Vehicles and robots equipped with telepresence systems are used for various applications in harsh environments, such as in mining, deep sea applications, space exploration and sample collection, bomb removal, military applications, etc. However, the motion of the vehicle introduces aberrations into the user “experience”—mainly the image projected to the user. Furthermore, when the user is a passenger of a vehicle during a telepresence session, the movement of the vehicle also introduces unwanted motion to the system. For instance, on an ocean vessel the wave motion rocks the vessel, and thus rocks the user, influencing the image projected to the user.
It would be beneficial to provide a method and system that overcome at least some of the above-noted disadvantages.